


Three-Winged Angel: Synthesis

by White Aster (white_aster)



Series: Three-Winged Angel (FF7:AC) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three clones bind themselves together.</p><p>(Not totally canon-compliant, as it was written before an official AC translation was available, when folks weren't sure what Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo's backgrounds were.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Winged Angel: Synthesis

They had all been experimented on, though until they returned to the ruined lab and combed through the records, they never knew exactly how. For Loz, it was steroid treatments and androgen therapies. For Yazoo, hormone tweaking and several attempts at mako injection to give him empathic and telepathic powers (all of which failed). Kadaj's list, however, was longer than the other two combined: mako injections by the syringeful to give or change his resonance with dozens of different materia types. And, oddly enough, hormone therapies combined with a veritable cocktail of mood-altering drugs. It was, as far as Yazoo could tell, supposed to make Kadaj more docile and tractable. Ironic, in Yazoo's opinion, though he had to admit that it seemed to have worked...until they had escaped and all gone off their meds.

Predictably, Kadaj was the one who felt it most. He shook and hallucinated, sometimes so violently that Loz and Yazoo had had to sandwich him between them until he couldn't move at all. Kadaj ranted and raved, scratched and bit, but eventually he would wear himself down against their strength, and he would sleep.

Loz was more than a bit frightened of their volatile brother and looked to Yazoo for guidance. Yazoo placated him, told him to be patient, to give their brother time to heal. A few times, though, Yazoo had to wonder if Kadaj was ever going to get any better. He was one of them, yes, but he was perilously close to broken, and neither Loz nor Yazoo had been taught anything but the most brutal mercy for the broken.

One day, though, as the rain poured down on the roof of the abandoned building they had taken refuge in, Kadaj woke, clear-eyed, blinking at his surroundings as if he'd never seen them before. "It wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't?"

"Freedom. Brother. You."

Loz laughed and grinned.

Yazoo smiled. "No. It wasn't a dream."

Kadaj reached out, and Yazoo moved closer, sitting on the bed. Kadaj's fingers touched and retreated, mapping Yazoo's face and running down his arms. Yazoo allowed it. Kadaj's eyes were like his, the exact same shade, but while Yazoo's had always looked cold and opaque, Kadaj's looked clear, transparent, as if Yazoo could look right through them into his brother's soul. It made Yazoo dizzy to try.

Warm fingers caressed his cheek, and Yazoo leaned into them. Kadaj's eyes watched his hand trail over Yazoo's collarbone. "You feel good. Why do I want to touch you?"

Yazoo took Kadaj's hand in his, pressed his lips to the palm. "Don't you know this game?"

Kadaj shook his head slowly. Heat flared behind his eyes.

Loz slid a hand up Yazoo's back fondly, reached out to run the other over Kadaj's hair. His bulk seemed to warm the air around him. "You'll like it. It feels good."

Kadaj's eyes slid over to Loz, starting at his face and working their way down. He gathered his feet under him, crawling closer with a fluid grace that made Yazoo want to see him writhe. Their youngest brother rose up on his knees, naked, the sheet pooling around his legs. He set his hands on Loz's chest, running his palms wonderingly over the muscle that strained the stolen shirt. Yazoo slipped behind Kadaj, his arms sliding around his waist, his lips finding the nape of Kadaj's neck. He heard Loz's pleased rumble, the sound of him taking off his shirt, and reached for his own clothes.

Yazoo taught Kadaj as he'd taught Loz. Loz had been almost amusingly timid despite his strength, almost frightened of what Yazoo could make him feel. Kadaj was hungry, his hands and mouth everywhere. Yazoo and Loz gave him their hands, their heat, and Kadaj took it all, greedy for more, DEMANDING. Yazoo felt himself unravel in the face of that need, as if Kadaj were bleeding out and Yazoo pouring his own life in to fill the void. Sex had never been--should never be, he'd been taught---about emotion. But his brother pulled something out of Yazoo he'd never known he'd had, some bright, hot thread of desire and kinship that made the touch and heat and friction not merely a pleasurable act, not merely a way to bind them all close, not merely a skill to be passed on. Kadaj's laugh and crystal-clear eyes made it a communion, a delight.

Yazoo lost track of time, lost track of who did what, sensation and sight and sound and taste blurring between them in the haze of heat and skin and sex. A handful of images stayed clear: kneeling over Loz's lap, impaled on his thick cock, with Kadaj worrying at his nipples with sharp teeth. Watching Loz thrust into Kadaj's mouth, his hands fisted in Kadaj's hair, and Kadaj's arms around Loz's ass, pulling him in deeper. Watching Kadaj fuck Loz from behind, his thrusts hard enough to rock the bigger man's weight, and Loz just moaning and clawing at the sheets with his big hands. And then, not just watching, but sliding himself into Kadaj, his welcome warm and indescribably tight, and Kadaj hissing at him between kisses for harder, more, yessssss....

They rutted like hungry innocents, taking each other restlessly, heedless of tired muscles and bleeding skin until they fell together in a pile of sleepy, sated limbs with Kadaj in the center, the tangled sheets beneath them smelling of sweat and sex.

Loz was snoring almost before they were finished. Kadaj buried his face in Yazoo's shoulder, arms wound around his waist. Yazoo, feeling Kadaj's urgency bleeding out from under his skin, watched Kadaj for a long moment, wondering what exactly the young one had done to them. Maybe it was a power the scientists' drugs had given him. Maybe it was something to do with why they all looked so alike, why they all had heard the voice calling them. Yazoo could feel his brothers' sleeping contentment under his skin, something separate and not-him, and now that the fever had drained away, it left a cold spiral of fear in his chest.

Kadaj's eyes opened, clear and knowing. He stretched up to kiss Yazoo's lips, his cheeks. "Don't worry, brother. I know where we all belong. I'll lead us there. I swear it.... I'll take care of us. Trust me."

"I...."

Kadaj kissed his brow, whispering, "Trust me."

Yazoo would never be sure if it was his decision or not. But certainty filled his mind, quieting his fears, and they slept, all three content.


End file.
